Infinity Wars Vol 1 2
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Gamora's parents * ** Numerous unnamed Chitauri * Sid * Nancy * * * * "Old Woman Gamora" * * * Races and Species: * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Unidentified planet ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ********* ********* Midtown ********** ** Unidentified dimension ** ** * Infinity's End Items: * * Requiem's armor * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * and * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * Thor's unidentified enchanted hammer * * * and * and * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary In the distant past, Gamora converses with Thanos about his mortality, and he declares that somewhere out there the universe is molding the person that will kill him. In the recent past, Gamora has just killed her adoptive father; however, she can still hear his voice. In the present, Doctor Strange uses the Time Stone to prevent Star-Lord's death at the hands of Gamora, who had just been revealed to be Requiem. Doctor Strange then teleports to another dimension with Turk Barrett and convinces him to hand over the Mind Stone. Back in Central Park, Gamora continues fighting her allies, and is plagued by an apparition of Thanos. When Captain Marvel flies away with Gamora to take her down, Gamora steals the Reality Stone from her and uses it to trick the heroes into believing she's Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel is Gamora. Captain America notices the deception after Doctor Strange restrains Captain Marvel, but Gamora uses the Reality Stone to partially fuse him and Doctor Strange together, stealing both the Time and Mind Stones. Gamora then decapitates Warlock, and the heroes try to race to the Soul Gem; however, Gamora uses the Time Stone to freeze time, and steals the Space Stone from Black Widow in the process before claiming the final gem. Hesitant, Gamora opens a portal to Soul World and reunites with the part of herself trapped within, becoming whole again. Gamora then sets out to rebalance the Soul Gem, declaring that Devondra must feed. Loki approaches her from behind with Flowa, and offers Gamora his counsel. Detailed Summary In the distant past, Thanos contemplates a pair of corpses amidst debris. A young Gamora questions the reason for what Thanos is doing. While approaching a moribund person and dealing him a coup de grace with an axe, Thanos proclaims that the universe has a natural order, that only the strongest survive and that life tests people from the moment they are born until they die. Gamora catches up to Thanos and points out that he chooses to kill, to which he claims that the universe works through him. Gamora recalls that Thanos told her he won't live forever, and the Mad Titan explains that it's possible to achieve immortality by fathering and raising one's children. Gamora asserts that somebody will eventually kill him. With his shadow looming over Gamora, Thanos explains that somewhere out there the universe is molding the person that will kill him. In the recent past, Gamora has just killed Thanos using her sword powered by the Power Stone. She can still hear his voice, so she picks up the Mad Titan's severed head from the floor. He commends her for using the Power Stone on a sword, and expresses relief that she was the person who killed him, his favorite daughter. Gamora ignores Thanos' comments, and proceeds to kill his Chitauri army with a poisonous gas released from her armor. She declares that she and Thanos will speak no more, but he warns her not to be so sure about that. Thanos' voice wonders if Gamora is going to see her former friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and reminds her that love is an impediment to every ambition. In the present, Gamora confronts Star-Lord in the middle of the battle that broke out in Central Park involving the Infinity Watch. She lunges at him, but at the very moment Gamora's sword begins to impale Quill, Doctor Strange uses the Time Stone to stop time and get Peter out of harm's way. After getting unfreezing time, Stephen uses a spell to return the blood Peter lost back to his body and heal his injury. The fight continues, and Groot is knocked off-balance by Sandman. Turk Barrett doesn't manage to get out of the way, and is almost crushed when Doctor Strange uses a portal to pull him to an eldritch dimension. Turk expresses surprise Doctor Strange and his allies haven't to take the Mind Stone from him by force, to which Stephen clarifies they have considered it. A monster wraps its tentacle around Turk, and Strange orders Turk to stay quiet. While he prepares to deal with the creature, Stephen has Turk explain why he encrusted the Mind Stone in a cane. Turk explains it's a cane that belonged to the Kingpin, and he wanted to use it to make Kingpin beat himself up. After banishing the monster, Strange explains that he hadn't taken the Mind Stone from Turk because he believed it was fate that he wielded it, until now. Strange opens a window to show Turk the fight that is transpiring in Central Park, and convinces him to hand over the Mind Stone and walk away keeping both the money he obtained using it and his life. Turk agrees, on the condition that Strange owes him a favor. Stephen accedes to Turk's demands, claiming that he conceded only because it's infinity's end. Turk suddenly finds himself transported to his penthouse in Hell's Kitchen, with the Mind Stone no longer in his cane. Turk notices a flash of light through the window, and an explosion all the way back in Central Park causes the apartment's windows to break. The explosion was caused by Rocket Raccoon as a warning shot. He tries to get the former Guardians of the Galaxy to have a team meeting and sort things out, but Gamora refuses and demands they help her open the Soul Gem. Drax warns her about the horrors he observed within the gem. Spot kicks Star-Lord and demands to know where is Turk. Rocket Raccoon opens fire on him, and is entertained to see that, due to his powers, Spot's body throws the bullets back at different angles. Iron Man blasts Rocket's gun, ending his amusement, to ask where Doctor Strange is. Drax demands Gamora drop the Power Stone, and she slashes him with her sword in response. She sees an image of Thanos behind Drax, which tries to goad her into killing Drax. Gamora swings her sword at it, hitting empty air, making Star-Lord believe that Thanos might be behind Gamora's behavior. Bullseye interrupts to complain about the developments of the evening. Black Widow teleports behind him and knocks him down. Captain Marvel finishes him off, landing on top of him. Gamora strikes at Captain Marvel and Black Widow, and Warlock decides to fly away to put distance between Gamora and the Soul Gem in his possession. Gamora tries to throw her sword at him, but she's knocked down by both Thor's hammer and Captain America's shield. The Avengers and the former Guardians of the Galaxy stand in front of her, as well as Doctor Strange, Warlock, and Spider-Man. Captain Marvel lunges at Gamora, and flies away with her with the objective to get her high enough to asphyxiate. Meanwhile, Captain America orders the villains in the scene to retreat. An explosion happens in the sky, and Gamora's sword falls down. Captain Marvel arrives holding her unconscious and drops her on the ground. Strange restrains her using the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and while the heroes discuss what to do with Gamora, Captain America notices she's tapping SOS on the ground in Morse Code with her finger, and looks at Captain Marvel with suspicion. Carol sighs and expresses she didn't want what is about to happen. Captain America realizes she's Gamora disguised using the Reality Stone. Before he can do anything, Gamora uses the stone to partially fuse him with Doctor Strange, and steals both the Time and Mind Stones. She then commands her sword to decapitate Warlock, causing him to drop the Soul Gem and become encased in his resurrection cocoon. Black Widow tries to race to the Soul Stone, but Gamora uses the Time Stone to stop time, stealing the Space Stone as well from Natasha. Gamora hesitates to grab the Soul Stone, but Thanos' vision encourages to do so. She opens the portal to Soul World and reunites with the part of herself that was trapped inside, becoming whole again. Gamora then sets out to rebalance the Soul Gem, declaring that Devondra must feed. Loki approaches her from behind, and tells her it might not be necessary. Accompanied by Flowa, Loki offers Gamora his counsel. | Solicit = As the Infinity Stones come to Earth, so too comes the war for control over them. But none who wield the stones know the truth about the power they contain…or what it would take to bring them to their END. The nature of the universe itself hangs in the balance as we learn the answer to the question on everyone’s lips since “Infinity Wars Prime”: WHO IS REQUIEM? Gerry Duggan (DEADPOOL, INFINITY COUNTDOWN) and Mike Deodato Jr. (ORIGINAL SIN, OLD MAN LOGAN) look into the Infinite and bring the truth to light! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included